


Adrift at sea

by Silvered_Fox



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvered_Fox/pseuds/Silvered_Fox
Summary: Spoilers for the whole of Persona 3, The Answer, and Arena.Post persona 3 ficlette focusing on Ryoji hanging out with Minato. Shortish, was just kindof waffling ^.^Spoilers - post game content.





	Adrift at sea

**Author's Note:**

> Ryoji doesn't have too much to do with his time. Hang around, think, and keep his closest friend company as they drift in the sea of souls.

A sigh rang out across the great blank expanse of both nothingness and everything. Even the smallest sounds echoed across the distance here.

Despite there being no wind a scarf blew behind a boy sitting in mid air. Knees drawn up near his chest, his face reflected a state of relaxation. Staring out at the stars of the ocean of souls as the scarf behind him waved and danced in the void.

He hovered, sitting there for a few more moments that seemed to stretch into eternity before uncurling and stretching with a jaunty smile.

"Well Minato." He sometimes talked just so the both of them had some sound in this soundless eternity. "Have you been feeling OK lately?" He waited for a moment before continuing. "It's pretty nice of Elizabeth to come and knock some sense into that beast every so often. It's a nice little break."

A longer pause and a smile broke out on his face.  

"Yeah. Yeah I know" He turned back to look at the stone face beside him. A twinge inside his soul brought another sigh to his lips.

"Well I know that we can do just fine without talking, but I miss the sound of my own voice." His head cocked to one side as he thought about the best way to answer before he went with a cheeky “You can’t help but love me, who else has been with you through everything?"

More moments of silence stretched in response to that. Ryoji let himself fall backwards and stayed hovering against an invisible floor, sprawled out like he was relaxing on a sunny, grass covered hill. If you ignored the strange circumstances surrounding the lifeless plain, a sense of peace rippled across it. Black hair was ruffled gently by the breeze that was, and at the same time wasn't there.

Eyes closed Ryoji just drifted in companionable silence. Eternity awaited them after all. At least they were still together.

He'd never questioned the quirk of fate that saw fit to return him to the shape he'd called his own for such a brief time. Perhaps it was the power of Minato's sacrifice. The will to see his new yet old friend again. Perhaps it was their unique relationship - death and his keeper. Either way, after the final battle he found himself regaining his mind and his memories, and he'd awoken to find that he was not alone.   
  
He remembered watching as the boy who gave him this existence, the one who'd refused to take his life  to try and spare all the pain of slowly encroaching futility. Struggled and finally took his place as a barrier separating hope and hopelessness and the slow decay of all.  

He could feel the echoes of it all within his soul and could communicate his heart with Minato. It made him grateful that at least Minato was not alone either. Though life continued to pass them both by, they weren't lost to the soundless abyss of fighting against the strain of Erebus at the door.

Occasionally there was bad singing. When that very helpful girl would show up and give them both a reprieve from the constant onslaught. During those times he would fade back into one with Minato. Arms wrapped invisibly around the stone coldness as they watched and waited. Together witnessing the determination of one who's self appointed task might take an eternity but who was as endless a being as they now were.

For now it was nice to just bask in the silence. The mass of shadows would revive itself soon enough, and amass into a terrible sound. Silence was better than having to hear the screeching of the beast as it pounded down against the both of them. Trying with all it's might to tear the light away from the last bastion of protection.   
  
But a soul given willingly was a strength that even the largest of beasts could not hope to pierce. Especially not one that was backed by the embrace of a peaceful death.   
  
He appreciated the irony of his being the witness to this all.  
  
He wished Elizabeth well. Occasionally he could feel her pull at him from the compendium where he had signed his strength to Minato's hand once before, and he gladly offered her assistance. She seemed fond of using just him likely for both his strength and the familiarity he brought.

Musing was still boring though. Nothing changed here unless he helped it to do so. He opened his eyes and sat up. Getting back to his feet, he draped an arm around the still form that was fused to the door and rested his head against the cold forehead feeling the thrum of warmth that meant Minato was grateful for his comfort. "I'll talk as much as we need"

He smiled gently and repeated the words that he'd heard reverberate, even all the way out here, from those people that Minato had called friend, and from the being that inadvertently had given him life by sealing him within his companion.  
  
 "I will never leave you."

 

  
  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was kindof just fiddling about, and this happened. I wasn't originally going to post it but I've been trying to get better about actually sharing old works so hopefully it's ok! It came out a bit more ethereal than I was aiming for but I think I like it. (though I polished it up a bit last minute so the name etc might get a few more tweaks) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I figured this was a good time to post, since we're right on the edge of April Fools day


End file.
